


Happy Birthday, Babygirl

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Series: Moments and Memories [3]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Face Sitting, Morning Sex, Oral, Worship, dom!Mark, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gives his baby the perfect start to her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I am absolute trash, but I've accepted it now. Enjoy, and comments are love.
> 
> Tumblr--anepiphanyaway (I take requests)  
> Reddit--anepiphanyaway

Mark slipped into his bedroom quietly, making sure that he made nearly no sound as to not wake up the woman in his bed. She slept peacefully and his heart warmed as he watched her snuggle into her pillow and curl into the blanket more. He knew how much she loved this, lazy mornings, that is. He sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her cheek, brushing away the sleep mussed hair from her face and smiling as she mumbled something incoherent. He leaned down closer to her and pressed soft kisses on her face and down her neck. There was a stutter in her otherwise steady breathing when he reached her throat and he smiled. 

“Baaaabbyyyy.” He murmured softly, shaking her gently. “It’s time to get up, my love.” 

Either she didn’t hear him, or didn’t care, but she buried her face impossibly deeper into her pillow. He smiled and shook his head. 

“Babygirl. Wake up.” He loudly whispered. She flipped onto her back and pulled the blanket over her face, and this is when Mark knew she was awake. She was hiding her face so that she would hide her smile and giggles. He grinned wolfishly and stood up, moving to the foot of the bed. 

“How can I wake my babygirl up?” He pondered loudly, his voice blatantly teasing. He slipped his hand underneath the blanket and felt her bare, smooth leg, his calloused fingers trailing up to her knee slowly. He heard a stifled giggle, knowing that he had reached one of her most ticklish parts of her body. Mark slowly inched under the blanket, his shoulders pushing her legs apart to make room for him. Her hands clutched the blanket as he did this. ________ was conveniently naked after their long, passionate session the night before, and Mark appreciated this, as he wouldn’t have to waste any time stripping her. He pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and he felt her muscles tense. His hand trailed up her leg and over to her right hipbone where he began tracing small shapes into the skin there. He knew that this was an extremely sensitive spot for her, and he used it to his advantage because she was now bucking her hips up just slightly.

His kisses trailed up her thighs and when he finally reached _that_ spot, he simply pressed a short, chaste kiss there, until he heard her frustrated grumble. 

“Is my babygirl awake?” He asked brightly, licking a tiny spot on her lower belly. She didn’t reply, but let out a short huff when he moved his hand away from her hip. “No? Hmmm. Guess I’ll just have to try harder.” 

Mark scooted back down to where they both wanted him to be, and shifted so he could push his violet hair back out of his face. His thumbs then rubbed her thighs as he positioned himself. Slowly, torturously slowly, his tongue licked a path between her lower lips and he heard her let out a long, pleased sigh. She moaned in frustration again when he stopped just below her clit. He made up for this, however, pressing several short kisses on the tiny bundle. After a few seconds of that, he smoothed a hand up to her hip and began to lick tiny stripes on her clit, making her moan loudly. He grinned against her, and shifted so that he could delve his tongue into her, and he growled when he tasted the wetness that had been gathering for him. His growls reverberated against her and she cried out, hands fisting in the sheets. He looped his arms around her legs and pulled her into him, his biceps flexing to keep her still. He growled and buried his face in her cunt, his tongue attacking her, dipping into her tight little hole before moving up to her clit, where he wrapped his lips around it and suckled, his tongue flittering over it, holding her tighter against him. She let out a short shriek and bucked her hips in his face. 

“ _Yesssssss._ Baby, grind on my face,” His voice was muffled against her as he growled out his appreciation. He snarled into her and used his teeth to scrape ever so gently against her clit, making her moan out loudly. Her hips bucked uncontrollably into his face, spreading her wetness onto his nose and in his scruff. He chuckled against her hip, the sound full of promises and complete adoration. He removed his mouth from her pussy and smirked at her whine. He moved back to her thighs, and pressed long, soft kisses there, before he sank his teeth into the meat of her right thigh. 

She moaned out, her head rolling back onto the pillow. He laughed into her leg, kissing it softly before releasing one of them to move his hand between her legs, his thick fingers running between her lips until they reached her hole. 

“You want these in you, babygirl?” He rasped out, his voice so low. “You want me to fuck my fingers in you while I suck on that pretty little clit? Want my fingers in you while you cum?” 

“Yes, _pleaseee_ , god, I want it.” She cried out, her hands releasing the sheets so that she could throw the blanket aside to see Mark in all of his naked glory as he grinned up at her from between her legs. He pushed her thighs further apart and dove right back in, sealing his lips around her clit as two of his fingers played around her hole. After teasing her for long enough, he gave in and sank his fingers deep into her. Her hips thrusted up as he tweaked them inside of her, purposely missing her g-spot. 

“Fuck, Mark! Please!” She cried, her head thrashing as he moaned against her clit, the vibrations feeling delicious on her. He grinned and licked tight, tiny circles against her clit, knowing how insane that drove her. 

“God, baby, you taste so _fucking good._ ” He moaned, his eyes hazy as he inhaled her scent. “And your _smell, Jesus Christ…_ ” 

He pressed his fingers deeper into her, rubbing directly against her most sensitive spot, and reattaching his lips around her clit, suckling at it like it was the last sip of water in the desert. He worshipped her, his moans vibrating against her as he practically inhaled her. 

“Not enough, not fucking enough.” He snarled, his dark eyes even darker as his pupils overtook the soft brown, making them look entirely black as he gazed up at her. “Babygirl, I want you to sit on my face. I want you to get up right now and sit on my fucking face.” 

She let out a high, keening cry at that, shifting onto her knees as Mark laid back on the bed, wrapping his hand around his thick, angry cock to give it a few slow strokes before she straddled his shoulders, her hands reaching out to the headboard to steady herself. 

“Sit. On. My. Face.” He growled, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She lowered herself down slowly, but apparently Mark didn’t want to wait that long, because he forced her down so that he could get his mouth back on her. This angle gave her totally different sensations, and as soon as his tongue made the first stripe up her cunt, she gripped the headboard as she cried out for him.

“Mark!” She shrieked as his fingers gripped her tighter, pulling her impossibly closer so that she was practically smothering him. He loved this, he loved to worship her body, to make her feel like the most desired woman on earth. This was his favorite spot in the world, between her legs. He couldn’t get enough of her, enough of her taste, of feeling her tighten as he suckled her clit. He growled against her, the sound driving her absolutely insane as his tongue fluttered against her, and she felt the heat of her orgasm building up slowly in her belly. 

“God, Mark, I’m so close, please!” She mumbled, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the headboard. His brow furrowed in absolute concentration and pleasure as he slurped up all of her wetness, his tongue flicking at her hole. She shivered above him, watching as he closed his eyes and ate her like she was the last thing he would ever eat. Her hips twitched as he paid attention to the spot right underneath her clit, teasing her, and then pulling back as soon as he felt her tighten. 

“Not yet, my sweet girl.” he murmured against her, “Just a little while longer, I haven’t gotten enough of you yet. _Fuuuuckk…_ you’re running down my chin, you’re so _fucking wet._ ”

She whined, her back arching as he kissed her clit, shuddering every time his lips pressed against her. 

“Please, Mark, please don’t tease me,” She breathed out, trembling as he licked stripes against her clit again. “I-I need to cum, please.” 

One of her hands slipped off the headboard and made its way onto Mark’s chest, her fingers curling into his chest, nails scratching against him and making him growl into her. His nails dug into her hips, gripping so tightly that he knew she would have bruises in the shape of his fingers later. He snarled as he felt her pussy clench, knowing that she was close again, and that it would take only the smallest of movements to make her cum. 

“Fuck, babygirl, need you to cum on my face, need your sweet, hot little cunt to cum all over me.” He growled, his teeth scraping against her clit once more. She shrieked and ground her hips into his face, her forehead scrunching up as he focused on her clit. She knew he would let her cum this time, and she couldn’t wait. The feeling had been building up for far too long and she desperately needed it. He sucked her clit hard, and slapped her ass once. 

“ _Fucking CUM._ ” he growled, slapping her once more, and then again after that, his tongue darting over her clit. She whined, feeling the heat build up in her, and feeling herself tightening more and more with every second. 

“Cum on my face babygirl, I fucking need it. Need to drink down your cum. Need to feel you cum.” Mark babbled underneath her, his voice still slightly muffled. She gasped out as he slapped her ass one last time, this time the stinging painpleasure lingering as he suckled her clit hard, finally, _finally_ making her cum. She shrieked out, her back arching as she twitched above him. He held her pussy close to her so that he could lick up every last drop, not giving her a chance to breath until she gasped out, pleading for mercy. 

“MarkMark _Mark!_ ” she gasped, barely able to catch her breath as he licked her tiny sensitive clit. “Please, Mark, please, stopstopstopppp.” 

He smirked and chuckled, giving her one last long, deliberate lick, and slipping out from underneath her. He took her by the waist and held her close to his chest, feeling her squirm and twitch against him. 

“Happy birthday, Babygirl.” he murmured, laughing in delight as she slapped his chest, struggling to catch her breath.


End file.
